1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a 3D display and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly to a hybrid multiplexed 3D display and a displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display has become a most-important interface between the human and the technology. The technology of displaying a frame has been advanced toward the high resolution, the high image quality and the large scale. The next revolutionary advance of the display technology corresponds to the 3D image display converted from the 2D image display so as to satisfy the most important and natural stereoscopic visual effect in the human vision.
An autostereoscopic display will become the main direction in the future 3D display, and the autostereoscopic display developed toward the multi-view has become the necessary and essential trend. However, the main bottleneck of the current 3D image display technology resides in that the bandwidth is too high because the display has to modulate the colors, the brightnesses and the views simultaneously. Consequently, after the 3D display matches with the flat display technology, it is difficult to achieve the good display effect because too many spatial resolutions are sacrificed or the signal frequency is too high.
At present, the autostereoscopic displays may be classified into a temporal multiplexed display and a spatial multiplexed display. When the 3D image is to be displayed on a multi-view autostereoscopic display in a spatial multiplexed display manner, a lot of spatial resolutions of the display will be sacrificed, and the image quality of the single view of the viewer is greatly reduced. When the 3D image is displayed on the multi-view autostereoscopic display in a temporal multiplexed display manner, the technological problems that the brightness is seriously decreased and the frequency of the image signal is too high may occur although the spatial resolution of the image will not be decreased.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,280 and Taiwan Patent No. 381,394 have disclosed a viewer tracking autostereoscopic display. This display uses the viewer tracking system and can generate the required images of the views corresponding to the position according to the position of the viewer by way of optical modulation. This display needs not to generate many views simultaneously but still can achieve the object of the multi-view. Although this display cannot greatly reduce the spatial resolution of the single view, the cost and the size of the display are increased because the tracking system has to be used.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to achieve the high spatial resolution so that the autostereoscopic display, which has the quality of the 3D image that can be accepted by the user and the frequency of the signal that cannot be too high, can be obtained and the 3D display can enter the public market in a popular manner.